Behind My Bright Smile
by GoldenPistolz
Summary: A girl with a bright smile has quite the dark secret sealed within her. She seems like an innocent, childish girl at first, but that's just good side. What's her dark side, you ask? She can't tell you, she's not too sure herself. Follow Lotus, as she goes through the Hunter Exam with Gon and Killua by her side during the entire experience.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've got another story to let you good people read!I hope that you enjoy it! I don't want any flames or hate! I know my stories aren't that good sometimes. But I really tried with this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HunterxHunter (2011)**

* * *

All contestants for the Hunters Exam turned yet again towards the elevator as they heard it 'ping' and watched as the door slowly opened to reveal a small girl with light, wavy, brown hair that went down to her midback, innocent silver eyes, and pale skin. She looked like one of the most innocent girls anyone had ever seen. Her attire didn't help out with the situation either, she wore a pink shirt dress with black leggings and black combat boots. She wore a brown backpack and had two slightly noticeable hoisters hooked around her waist.

Some of the men snickered at the seemingly weak girl but almost choked on their own spit when a growl was heard behind the small girl and everyone looked past the girl at the giant moving lump that was getting up behind her. The lump introduced itself as the girl came out of the elevator and showed that it was actually a giant gray wolf.

The girl had a smile on her face and kept her hands behind her back as a little green man came up to her. "Hello, ma'am, my name is Bean. Here's your tag. Be sure not to lose it, no matter what." He told her, holding the tag out to her.

She smiled brightly, her big silver eyes shining, as she gladly took it out his hand. "Thank you~! My name is Lotus! Nice to meet ya!" she said happily. Bean nodded and soon walked off to go give other examinees there tags. Lotus looked down at her tag, '311, huh?' she thought.

"Let's take a nap, Havoc, I'm sure that you're just as tired as me." She told the wolf, Havoc. He whined loudly in response and walked behind her as she walked over to a lone wall, her wavy hair seeming to wave in the air. Havoc slowly laid down against the wall and Lotus laid herself onto his side, using him as a pillow.

This got many weird stares from many of the examinees as they watched the small girl fall asleep on the giant dog that could tear her to shreds if it wanted too at any given moment. Lotus stayed asleep for the next two hours until Havoc started to growl in warning, waking her up in the process.

She sat up rubbing her eyes and yawing loudly. She stood up and looked to see a chubby man with a can of juice in his hands and the number 16 on his tag. "Hello! I'm Tonpa! You must be a rookie. If you have any questions, just come and ask me. I've taken this exam over 30 times." He explained to the brown- haired girl. Lotus only nodded in response, half awake, as she listened to the man. Tonpa smirked slightly, 'I should be able to trick her easily.' He thought.

"I brought juice for you, as a toast of our new friendship!" He exclaimed to the girl, shoving the juice into the her hands. Lotus eyed the can of juice and then looked at Tonpa quizzingly, making him sweat slightly. "What did you do to it?" She asked him lazily, as if she already knew the answer.

Tonpa flinched slightly, "W-what are you talking about?" he asked her nervously. "Your nervousness just proves my suspicions. I'll let you know this right now, _Tonpa the Rookie Crusher_ , my hearing is pretty good. Even when I'm asleep. I heard you trying to talk to smartass over there." She said with a giggle, pointing over at Nicolas. Tonpa then smirked, "So you've figured me out, huh?" he said with a deep chuckle.

"I guess. You could try and trick that silver-haired boy." She told Tonpa pointing over at the boy with silver hair and sapphire eyes with the number 99. Tonpa gladly left with a frown on his face, 'Dammit! Hopefully none of the other rookies are like this.' He thought nervously. Lotus watched with interest as Tonpa walked up to the kid with a can of juice. 'Deny it.' She thought with a smirk. Her jaw dropped when the kid's eyes lit up and he gladly took the poisoned juice, drinking it down happily.

"Is he stupid?" Lotus asked to Havoc skeptically. Havoc just licked the side of her face, leaving the left side of her pale face slightly wet. "EUGH!" she screeched out wiping her face off with her free hand, the other still holding the can of juice. "Don't lick me!" she yelled at the wolf annoyingly.

She turned her head back at the blue-eyed boy who was drinking another poisoned drink happily. 'He should be shitting his pants right now.' She thought with a confused face.

"Hm. The laxative Box-Nose-san put in the drink should've had some kind of effect by now. I'm gonna go talk to the kid, Havoc, stay here." She commanded and quickly got up dusting off her clothes.

She walked up to the white-haired boy with squinted eyes, "How are you drinking that? You do know that it's poisoned right?" she asked him, tilting her head to the side. Her hair also seemed to adapt to the change and titled with her. The boy didn't answer from staring at her wavy hair that seemed to move on its own.

"Hello~! I'm talking to you Kitty-chan." She told him, snapping her fingers in his face. The boy frowned slightly in annoyance, "Yes. I'm well aware. But I'll be ok. I'm immune." He stated. Lotus's silver eyes shined with interest, "Really? That's so cool, Kitty-Chan!" she complimented.

'Kitty-Chan!?' Killua thought angrily.

"I like you already! I think I'll accompany you for a little bit, if that's okay with you." She said and let out a high pitched whistle. Killua stared at her with slight interest and flinched slightly when a horse-sized wolf showed up beside the light brown-haired girl. She turned back to Killua, "Kitty-Chan, this is my companion, Havoc." She introduced happily.

Havoc gave out a whisper bark of greeting before sitting down. Lotus was about to say something else before a scream was heard. She and Killua both looked at a man down on his knees, his arms turning into flowers. "That man just lost his arms!" Lotus pointed out, which earned an annoyed look from Killua and others.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Lotus." Killua muttered quietly. "You're welcome." Lotus answered in a whisper. He flinched slightly and turned to the girl with a suspicious look, but didn't question her. "You should apologize when you bump into someone." The clown-jokerish looking man told the now no-armed man.

"Clown Rapist." Lotus said in a quiet tone. Killua turned to her slowly, "What?" he asked her in a forced tone. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to hear the girl's explanation behind the name that she'd just give the man.

"Clown Rapist. That's his name, for me." She said in an obvious tone. "Cuz' he looks like a clown rapist. Aren't all clowns rapists?" she asked Killua, who didn't answer and just ignored her.

Lotus sighed and watched as Tonpa talked to three other people. One was an old man, a woman with short blond hair, or was it a man? Along with a spiky-haired boy in all green that looked to be the same age as Killua. 'Seems like I'm the youngest.' She thought. She smirked mischievously as they all took the juices from Tonpa and took a sip.

Her smirk turned into a small 'o' shape as the small boy spit the juice and exclaimed that it was expired while the other two disposed of their drinks. 'The other rookies are pretty strange too.' Lotus thought with a small smile. She sighed as she turned to Havoc and gave him a soft rub on his wet nose.

A loud bell then rang out and everyone turned as one of the walls of the area started to rise up.

That's when a man with no mouth, but a mustache, showed up. "Hello, examinees, I am your first phase examiner, Satotz! Please, follow me. But please be warned, if you lack ability you could end up seriously hurt or dead." He explained to all the examinees. Everyone just kept staring at the man and he continued talking, "If you think that you can't handle this test, please exit via the elevator behind all of you." Of course, no one exited the area and kept their grounds.

Satotz stared at the silent crowd, "Very well, all 404 applicants are to participate in Phase One." He announced and turned on his heels, speed walking away. Lotus giggled slightly, "He walks funny. I like him too." She stated to no one in particular. Killua shook his head slightly at the childish girl. Everyone then started following after the man.

"Guess the exam has started." Lotus said to herself out loud. She watched as Killua jumped onto his skateboard and skated away, "Catch up if you can!" he yelled at her over his shoulder playfully. Lotus pouted slightly, "Alright, Havoc, it's time to get started!" she commanded. Havoc barked in agreement and crouched slightly for Lotus to climb onto his back.

She quickly climbed on and nodded, "Ok! Let's go!" she cheered and let out a loud 'wheee!' as Havoc sped up through the crowd, some moving out the way and some getting trampled, over to Killua. "We meet again, Kitty-Chan!" she laughed happily. "You only caught up because of Havoc!" he told her in a bored tone.

Lotus grew a tick mark, "Hey, I need Havoc for more reasons than you know!" she yelled out sadly. Killua turned to the girl with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" he asked her, now curious by what she stated. She pouted and turned her head away with a 'hmph!'

'So childish!' Killua thought with annoyance.

That's when a yell of anger was heard behind them.

"Hey, brat! Get off your skateboard and show some respect for the Hunter Exam! That's cheating!" the man from earlier yelled at Killua. "And you should get off that dog, girl!" he yelled at Lotus. Lotus flinched slightly and looked over her shoulder to look at the man and was about to say something when Killua answered, "Why's it cheating?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Because this is an endurance test! Why else!?" the man told Killua. "It's not cheating! The examiner only told us to follow him." The spiky haired kid jumped in. "Gon! Whose side are you on!" the old man yelled.

Lotus looked over her shoulder at the spiky haired boy, 'Hm. I already like him too.' She thought. She then had Havoc slow down so that she was beside the kid, Killua did the same on his skateboard. "How old are you?" Killua asked him. The tan boy turned to him with a bright smile, "I'm twelve." he answered. Killua hummed in thought and quickly jumped up, flipping his skateboard in the air and catching it as he ran next to the boy. "I guess I'll run too." He stated.

The green-clothed boy made a sound of awe at the trick that Killua had displayed, "That was cool!" he exclaimed. Killua looked at the boy without turning his head, "I'm Killua." He greeted. "I'm Gon." The boy, now named Gon, stated. Gon turned to Lotus and gave her a bright smile, "What's your name?" he asked the her.

"I'm Lotus. This is my companion, Havoc. Nice to meet you, Gon-Chan." She told him politely. "How come you call him by his name and call me Kitty-Chan?" Killua asked in his annoyed tone. Lotus just turned her head away from him, "Gon-Chan, tell that white haired albino that I'm not talking to him until he apologizes for insulting me and Havoc." She said loudly, not looking at either of them.

Gon turned to Killua and opened his mouth to tell Killua what Lotus had said until he was interrupted, "I heard what she said!" Killua shouted, clearly pissed. "Then why don't you apologize?" Gon asked. Killua's eyebrow twitched slightly, he did not want to apologize for something so stupid. He sighed, "Lotus, I'm sorry for insulting you and Havoc." He said with gritted teeth.

Lotus sighed and turned to the both of them with a smile, "I forgive you! I was getting tired of being mad at you." She said playfully. Her smile faded when she heard loud breathing coming from the man that yelled at them earlier. She looked over her shoulder with furrowed eyebrows to see the old man drop his suitcase. He was incredibly sweaty and he was panting dramatically from exhaustion.

Gon stopped running to look back at the man too, "Leorio?" he asked the man. 'So that's his name? Sounds like 'The Oreo'. Lol.' Lotus thought and quickly shook her head, this really wasn't the time for jokes. Killua stopped and looked back too with bored eyes. "Hey, forget him. We need to get going." He told Gon and Lotus.

Lotus looked back at Killua, "Shut up." She commanded. Killua just 'tched' and looked back at Gon with a confused expression. Gon's eyes seemed to shine with hope as he stared at Leorio, who was still panting heavily. "Get up. Show those btiches whose boss." Lotus seemed to chant. Killua sweat dropped at the girl but didn't turn to look at her.

Leorio gave out a few more heavy breaths and stood up, "Screw that..." he then zoomed forward with a determined/angry face, "I'M GOING TO BECOME A HUNTER, DAMMIT!" he screamed as he sped past us, literally leaving a path of dust. Gon gave a small giggle and smiled brightly. Lotus looked back at Leorio's suitcase on the ground, "He left his suitcase…" she pointed out.

"Again, thank you for pointing out the obvious." Killua told her. "Again, your welcome." She grunted at him. Gon quickly used his fishing rod to grab Leorio's suitcase and caught it as he reeled it back. "Cool!" Lotus and Killua exclaimed in unison. They continued to run together, "Let me try that later." Killua exclaimed to Gon. "If you let me try your skateboard." Gon told him. Killua nodded.

Lotus pouted, "Kitty-Chan! Gon-Chan! I want to try out your stuff too!" she whined. Both boys looked at her. "What do you have?" Killua asked. Lotus stared at him with big eyes and reached her and pulled out a boomerang-shaped knife. "You can try out my boomerang knives." She insisted with hopeful eyes. Killua and Gon both looked at each other and nodded in agreement, "Sure." They both said.

Lotus looked forward and gave out a gasp, "Oh god, it's my worst nightmare." She said. Killua cocked an eyebrow, "And that would be?" he asked her. "Stairs." She stated pointing at the long, forever-going set of stairs ahead of them. "Ok, Havoc. You can change into your tiny form." She stated. Killua and Gon both gasped as the large dog suddenly shrunk to the size of a small gray puppy.

Lotus stopped for Havoc and crouched down as he climbed onto her head. His bottom paws resting on her shoulders and his front paws holding onto her hair. He gave a small bark and Lotus nodded, "Alright. Make sure that you hold on, if you need to, go inside of my backpack." She told him.

"What is that wolf?!" Killua asked as they continued to run forward. Lotus thought for a moment, "I'm not too sure. I just found him one day in a forest near my home." She told them in a calm tone. "Gon, Lotus, wanna race to see who finishes first?" he asked them both.

"Sure! The loser has to buy dinner!" Gon exclaimed. "Ok. I'll join in." She mumbled. They all prepared to race and quickly boosted forward.

The trio ran past two men who'd collapsed from exhaustion. Lotus looked back at them and sighed, "Gosh. We sure have passed a lot of bodies." She stated nonchalantly. "I'm impressed that you two can keep up with me." Killua complimented. Lotus blushed, "Aw~. Thanks Kitty-Chan, that's probably the nicest thing you've said to me so far." Killua gave a small cough, "Or maybe it's just that everyone else is too slow." He mused.

Lotus flinched, "Why'd you take back the compliment, Kitty-Chan~?" she whined out sadly as she slumped slightly. Killua, again, ignored her, "Man, this exam is gonna be a breeze. This is no fun." He whined. Lotus started to pant quietly, 'Just last a little bit longer.' She thought to herself. She was not too fit for running, as you can tell.

Gon turned to Killua, "Why do you want to become a hunter?" he asked Killua. "Oh, I'm not really interested in becoming a hunter. I'd heard it was supposed to be really hard, so I'd thought it be really fun. But, so far, it's disappointing." He told them smugly. "I want to become a hunter because my dad's a hunter. So I want to become a hunter like my dad!" Gon stated happily.

"What kind of hunter is he?" Killua asked. "I don't know." Gon answered. Killua paused to look at Gon and gave a laugh, "That's kinda weird. You want to be like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?" Killua asked in an amused voice. Lotus gave out an airy giggle too and continued to listen.

"I was raised by my aunt, Mito-san, so I've only seen my dad in pictures. When my dad was twelve, he took the Hunter Exam and passed. Then he left the island, so I want to know why my dad chose to Hunter over being with me." Gon explained to us.

Lotus cleared her throat, "I want to be a hunter because I wanted to escape my family." She stated. Killua and Gon both looked at her, "What do you mean?" Gon asked curiously. "They did something to me. Something I can never forgive them for. I don't trust you guys enough to tell you just yet, but you'll probably see it before I tell you." She explained darkly. Havoc growled lowly at the darkness of her voice.

For a moment, Killua felt a dark aura but it quickly disappeared. Lotus's pupils seemed to constrict for a moment before becoming dilated again. She turned to them with a smile, "That's why I want to be a hunter." She smiled at them brightly.

"Hey, look! The exit!" Someone cheered up front. The trio all looked at each other with smiles and quickly ran forward. Satotz was about to turn on his heels to look at the examinees, but was caught by surprise when three people passed him. "GOAL!" the three of them yelled.

"I won!" Lotus shouted first, her hands on her hips.

"Yay! I win!" Gon shouted right after.

"What are you two talking about? I was faster." Killua grunted.

"I was!" Gon shouted. "No, I was!" Killua exclaimed. "No, bitches! I clearly won!" Lotus chanted, pumping her fist in the air. "I was faster, so you have to buy me dinner!" Gon exclaimed. "Nope!" Killua said. Lotus crossed her arms, "I won! You both have to buy me dinner!" she shouted.

Satotz stared at the three as they argued. "Ask Mustache-san! He most likely knows!" Lotus challenged. "Hey, who won the race?" Gon asked Satotz. "I believe you all crossed the finish line simultaneously." He answered in a knowing voice. "Oh… Then Killua, you buy me dinner. Lotus, I'll buy you dinner. Then, you buy Killua's dinner!" Gon said.

"I don't get it." Killua whined. "Oh, Kitty-Chan, what don't you get?" Lotus teased.

"Is this the end of the first phase?" Gon asked Satotz. He shook his head, "No, we still have quite a way to go." He told them.

Soon all the other examinees who hadn't given up were out of the tunnel, panting heavily for air. Lotus smiled when she saw Leorio collapsed on his knees panting. Then the blond boy or girl came out after him, panting. "Hey, Kurapika!" Gon greeted with a wave. "Hey Gon." He/she stated with a wave.

Lotus looked at him with confusion and stood up, "I don't want to come off as rude. Buuuuut… are you a boy or a girl?" she asked quietly. Kurapika flinched slightly, "I'm a boy." He told her. "Are you sure?" Lotus asked quickly after. Kurapika sweat dropped, "Yes, I'm sure." He grunted out. "Ok. I just wanted to make sure. Sorry to bother you… sir." She said and sat back down next to Killua.

Havoc quickly sat down in her lap and curled into a ball. Lotus smiled and pet him gently. "I promise that we'll pass this. I'll get us far away from our family." She whispered to him.

* * *

 **I know it's not much and that it's probably not that good. But I really did try my best on this first chapter. I'd like to see some comments on what you guys think and what you like about it. If you've got some advice for me, please tell me what I can do to make myself better at writing fanfictions. Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I've decided that I'm going to give you guys another chapter! I was going to drop this story, but then I realized that wouldn't do anybody any good. So here you go!**

 **And before I forget, I put my replies to my comments at the bottom! Feel free to read them if you want to!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter (2011)**

* * *

Lotus, Gon, and the others watched as the fog started to fade away, making it slightly clearer to see the area that they were in. Satotz quickly gave them a run down on the creatures of the now named swamp, called Swindlers Swamp.

He turned his head over his shoulders, "In other words, don't let fool you. If you do let them fool you… you're dead." He told the examinees in a serious voice. Lotus clicked her tongue, "Oh, I didn't know that. I thought that they led you to a magical world filled with rainbows and lollipops." She whispered sarcastically.

Leorio hit her on the head in a scolding manner, "Show some respect." He snapped at her quietly. Lotus didn't seem to react to getting hit and just kept looking forward, listening to Satotz. "Stay close to me so you won't be deceived." He commanded.

Leorio scoffed, "What a joke! How can they fool us when we're expecting it?" he asked cockily.

Suddenly a voice was heard from the side of the tunnel exit, "Don't let them fool you!" it yelled out. Everyone turned to the sound of the voice. It was a man with blond hair with a pink shirt, "He's lying to you!" the man yelled pointing an accusing finger at Satotz.

Lotus turned to look at Satotz and had to hold in her laughter at his face; which seemed to say 'Bitch, please.' She turned back to the man as he continued to ramble his little lies.

"He's not the examiner! I'm the real examiner!" he exclaimed. All the examinees went into straight confusion on who to trust. "An imposter? What's going on?" Leorio asked. Lotus gasped, "Wait? So they can take us to a magical world filled with rainbows and lollipops?" she asked, her voice filled with sarcastic hope.

A ninja-looking bald man turned his head at both men, "Then who is he?" he asked. 'McBaldie.' Lotus thought with a nod. The man spoke again, "Look at this…" he trailed off and pulled out a dead looking monkey thing that had some of Satotz features on it's face.

Alarmed gasps could be heard in the circle of examinees. Lotus couldn't help but laugh, "BWAHAHAHA! The thought of Mustache-san having a mouth… is just TOO funny!" she laughed out. No one seemed to hear her though, except for Killua, whose ear twitched slightly. This girl just couldn't seem to stop acting childish, could she?

"This is a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in this swamp. These animals love the taste of fresh human flesh; but their arms are long and thin, so they're weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans." The air was thick with tension as everyone continued to listen to the man, "They trick humans into following them into the wetlands, where they team up with other animals and devour them." The man pointed his finger at Satotz again, "He intends to trap every single applicant!" he exclaimed loudly enough for everyone to hear again.

Leorio gave a cocky smirk, "Bastard…" Lotus turned her head to him, "Dumbass." She responded with a deadpan expression. Hanzo eyed Satotz, "He certainly doesn't walk like a human…" he trailed. Lotus grew a tick mark, "Bitch, you don't look human!" Lotus yelled at him.

Hanzo grew a tick mark but ignored the small girl. Suddenly three cards were thrown the imposter's way into his chest, and three were thrown towards Satotz, who caught the cards easily. Leorio gawked at what had just happened as the imposter fell to the ground dead.

Everyone turned their heads toward Hisoka, who was shuffling his cards, "I see, I see." He said in a knowing voice, "That settles it… You're the real one." He stated casually. Everyone turned their heads back to Satotz in amazement.

Satotz threw the cards to the ground and straightened his composure. Hanzo looked so shocked that Lotus couldn't help but giggle quietly. She looked over at the dead monkey and saw it open its eyes and run away in a scared frenzy. Lotus gasped out quietly and giggled slightly louder as the monkey ran away screeching.

Killua looked at her, "What are you getting all giggly about?" he asked her quietly. She just shook her head and covered her mouth, shaking violently from laughter. She stopped herself once Hisoka started talking.

"Examiners are hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any hunter would be able to block that attack." He explained calmly. Lotus smirked slightly, 'I'd like to get to know this guy.' She thought.

Satotz closed his eyes, "I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?" he asked him carefully. Hisoka nodded, "Sure."

Everyone turned back to the dead body and there, were a bunch of vultures eating the dead corpse. "Nature can be brutal to watch." Leorio muttered in a disturbed tone. Lotus clicked her tongue, "Leorio, you're brutal to watch. Put your shirt on!" she insulted. Leorio grew a tick mark and glared at the girl, "What's your problem?!" he asked her angrily.

She just shrugged, "I really don't know myself. I just feel moody today." She said in a quiet tone.

Satotz cleared his throat at the group, "He was attempting to confuse you guys, to lure some of you away. You will encounter this on a daily basis." He told everyone and stopped to look at the vultures and the corpse. "I believe a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?" he asked.

Lotus quietly pointed at Leorio and Hanzo. Killua couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the childish girl's humor. Leorio and Hanzo both started to laugh nervously and blushed slightly in embarrassment. Satotz turned around to face everyone, "Don't lose sight of me or you'll never make it to the Second Phase." He warned.

Everyone continued on their way as Gon, Killua, and Lotus ran close together. Footsteps could be heard around everyone and even though the fog had lifted, it was still hard to see.

"The fog is getting thicker." Kurapika stated while running beside Leorio.

Lotus flinched slightly as she could hear a group of men talking about getting Hisoka. 'As much as I'd like to talk to the guy, he's still dangerous. I need to warn Kitty-Chan and Gon-Chan.' She turned to both boys until Killua beat her to it. "Gon, Lotus, let's move up." He told them. Gon nodded, "Yeah, we don't want to lose sight of the examiner." He stated.

"I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka." Killua explained. Lotus nodded, "Staying too close to him would be dangerous." She added. "I can smell it in the air." Killua stated.

Gon turned his head to Killua, "Smell?" he took a whiff of the air, "Hmmm… I don't think he smells." Gon said in a confused tone. Lotus almost face palmed at the boy but only shook her head. "Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says we should move up!" GOn shouted at them. "Can't you feel the tension around us!?" he exclaimed at Gon quietly. Lotus heard Havoc growl slightly and she nodded.

"Havoc says we need to move up, quick." She warned. "Let's go, Gon!" Killua said and quickly ran ahead with Lotus. Gon quickly followed up after them. Loud screams could be heard behind them and Lotus covered her ears. "I can't stand it." She whimpered, her big silver eyes wide with fear.

Killua put a hand on her shoulder and saw a slight light glowing on her chest under her shirt, before fading away. "I hear people screaming all around us." Gon said. Killua nodded, "Just stay on your guard." He advised.

Lotus took her hands down from her ears and sighed slightly, "I almost lost my cool." She muttered slightly, though both boys heard her. They continued to run until they ran over a bump in the ground. They all paused and screamed as they fell downwards into the mouth of a giant frog.

Lotus gagged slightly at the warm muck that she sat in and whimpered slightly at the darkness of the frog's stomach. She felt like she was at home, minus the warmness of the stomach and the nasty smell of whatever it ate earlier.

Lotus choked on a sob, "I didn't want to die like this!" she cried quietly. She suddenly stopped and felt around for Gon and Killua. She felt spiky hair and sighed, "Oh, hey Gon." She greeted and felt around for Killua and found him straight after. "Wait, where's Havoc?" she asked in a slight panic. She felt a poke on her shoulder and turned, "Who is it?" she asked.

"Me." Killua stated and then a wet ball of fur was shoved into Lotus's chest.

She gasped happily and hugged the small dog. "Thanks, Kitty-Chan! Now how do we get out of here?" she asked eagerly. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, "Hold on tight." Killua commanded. Lotus felt her face heat up slightly as she began to blush and used her free arm to wrap it around Killua's neck.

She felt herself get risen up with Killua holding onto her tightly as they were all puked out by the frog. "Guess he didn't like the taste of us." Gon stated scratching his neck. Lotus gagged at the smell and looked down at Havoc, who was shaking the puke out of his furry coat. "Dang it. We're both going to need a bath." She stated sadly.

She noticed that she was in Killua's lap and quickly got off, blushing slightly. Killua blushed too and quickly showed the can of juice, "It was this." He stated. Gon chuckled, "I guess Tonpa saved us in a way." He stated. Killua just shrugged, "Yeah. But I could've escaped." He bragged. Lotus grunted, "Nobody cares, let's go!" she commanded and they all started to run back to the group.

Lotus looked back when she saw that Gon had run off and grunted, 'That boy sure does care about his friends.' She thought as she continued to run next to Killua, holding Havoc in her arms. She felt slightly worried about Gon. Leorio and Kurapika were near Hisoka when they decided to get ahead.

She gave out a desperate sigh and shoved Havoc in Killua's arm, "Take good care of him. If you don't, it'll be the end of you!" she shouted as she ran back to find Gon. Killua sighed and quickly ran back with the rest of the group.

Lotus listened around for Gon and found him hiding in the bushes. She tapped him of the shoulder and smirked when he jumped and turned to look at her. "Don't worry. It's just me. What are you doing?!" she whisper-yelled at him. He didn't answer and pointed towards Hisoka, who was standing behind Leorio.

"Hey, that's Clown Rapist." She pointed out. Gon quickly shot his rod at Hisoka, which nailed him right in the face and stopped him from hitting Leorio.

Gon quickly ran out from the bushes and panted, "I made it just in time." He said with a determined face. Lotus stayed back, 'I'd be putting Gon and Leorio in danger if I fight him.' She thought worriedly as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Not bad, little boy." Hisoka stated. Gon gripped his fishing pole tighter, ready to fight. "Is that a fishing pole? What a fascinating weapon." Hisoka complimented and started to walk towards him. Lotus watched as Leorio got up, "Your fight is with me!" he shouted as he ran at Hisoka with a piece of wood.

Hisoka quickly turned around and nailed him straight in the face with a hard punch. Gon quickly swung at Hisoka only for him to turn into smoke and appear quite a distance away behind him. "You came to rescue your friend?" Hisoka asked and Gon jumped away from him after he showed up right behind him.

"Such a good boy." He mused and Gon swung at him again, only for him to turn into smoke again. Hisoka showed up near him again, "And that expression…" he trailed off. Gon swung at him repeatedly as he backed away from him. Lotus sighed, 'Yeah, he's definitely a rapist.' She thought.

She started to feel slightly hostile as Hisoka mused at Gon even more, all the while getting closer and closer to him. "I'm getting excited now." He breathed out. Lotus clenched her chest as she started finding it harder and harder to stop herself as she watched Gon try to swing at Hisoka from behind only for him to hold him up in the air by the neck.

Lotus snapped and jumped out the bushes, panting heavily. Her eyes were constricted and she had a crazed look on her face. Hisoka dropped Gon to the ground as he coughed roughly, and turned to look at Lotus. There was a heart shape glowing on her chest, it was silver colored. Hisoka smirked, "So you're the one with the dark aura. Before it was barely noticeable, but now it's exhilarating to feel it straight forward." He told her.

"Get… away… from Gon-Chan." She whispered sharply. He cocked an eyebrow, "What will happen if I don't?" he asked with a big smirk. Lotus shot forward and punched Hisoka right in the stomach. He coughed out just a little bit of blood and gave out a chuckle. "So sad to see that you've been turned this way." He stated.

Gon stood up, "Lotus! Focus! We need to go!" he exclaimed to the girl. Lotus turned her eyes over to the boy and growled lowly. She ran at him with an angered scream and drew her fist back until Hisoka appeared right in front of Gon and jabbed her straight in the chin, knocking her unconscious.

Lotus fell to the ground on her back, her eyes went dull and the heart-shaped light on her chest slowly faded away. Hisoka crouched down next to Gon and smiled, "Don't worry, neither of them are dead. In fact, they all passed. Grow up and become a fine hunter." Hisoka told him.

A ring could be heard from Hisoka and he pulled a phone out of his pocket. "Hisoka, you should get back here, we're nearly at the Phase Two site." A voice said. Hisoka pulled the phone closer to his mouth, "Ok, I'll be right there."

He got up from his crouched position and picked up Leorio and slung him over his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder at Gon, "You know how to find your way back, right?" he asked him. Gon slowly nodded and Hisoka smirked, "Good boy." He purred and walked away.

Gon sat there on his knees panting from exhaustion and fright as Hisoka walked away into the fog. He turned his head when he saw Kurapika making her way towards him and Gon quickly picked Lotus up, bridal style, and they quickly started to run back to the Phase Two site by following Leorio's cologne.

"This way." Gon stated as they turned left. "You can really tell?" Kurapika asked. Gon nodded, "Leorio's cologne has a unique smell, I can track it from a few kilometers away." He explained.

He kept running with thoughts going through his mind about the past events that had taken place. "Hey, Kurapika… what did Hisoka mean when he said that we passed?" he asked the blond boy. "Hisoka was acting as a judge." He answered.

"A jugde?" Gon asked, not clearly understanding the answer. "Yes. He must have his own benchmarks for evaluating power, it's possible that he was ascertaining each applicant's strength. Apparently, you, Lotus, and Leorio met his standards." Kurapika explained.

"I see. But I was powerless to do anything against him." Gon reminded. "Didn't you land your first hit on him?" Kurapika asked. Gon nodded, "Only because I surprised him." He stated simply. "He must have seen that you two were kindred spirits." He advised.

Gon gave Kurapika a confused look. "I seriously doubt that Hisoka could quialify as a Hunter, however he did impress me with his superhuman agility and graceful technique. So Hisoka's natural instinct and experience told him that you had the skill and potential to become Hunters." Kurapika explained in a knowing voice.

Gon didn't respond and just kept running. "Oh, I'm sorry! Was that insensitive on my part?" he asked him worriedly. Gon shook his head, "No. But I was pretty excited, as well. I was so scared, I wanted to run away. But I couldn't, isn't that strange?" he asked Kurapika with a smile.

Lotus groaned in his arms and opened her eyes to look at him. Gon looked down at her and smiled softly, "Hey, Lotus." He greeted. Lotus didn't say anything and looked away with an ashamed look, "I'm sorry you had to see that." She muttered in a sad voice.

Gon felt tears start to form onto his arm and he turned to Kurapika who had a confused look on his face. Gon shook his head at him and soon enough they made it to the Second Exam site. "Looks like we made it in time." Kurapika stated.

They walked through the crowd of people until Gon stopped when Lotus looked at him again. "I can walk." She stated simply. Gon nodded and quickly put her down. She sniffled and wiped her face off and turned her head straight over to Hisoka with a blank face. Gon looked over too and Hisoka had a smile on his face and pointed over at the tree that Leorio was laying on.

"Leorio!" Gon exclaimed and they all walked over to him. "Man, that stings." Leorio complained, "Why am I all beat up." He asked them. Lotus sighed and turned around with her head down. 'I knew it. My dad was right, I'm too unstable to see the world.' She thought with anger.

Gon and Kurapika both looked at each other, "We probably shouldn't tell him what happened." He warned Gon, who nodded in agreement.

"Gon!" A voice exclaimed behind them. Gon smiled brightly as Killua walked up to him. "I can't believe you got here. I thought you were done for." He teased. "I tracked Leorio's cologne." He explained with a smile.

Killua gave an amazed look, "That's how? You definitely are weird." He said. Gon smiled before it faded away quickly, "Listen, something happened in the swamp with Lotus." He explained. Killua gasped, "Is she ok?!" he asked quickly with worry and panic. Gon blinked at him and Killua blushed before coughing in embarrassment, "So what happened?" he asked him in a quiet tone.

Gon shook his head, "I'm not too sure. She was about to attack me until Hisoka knocked her unconscious." He explained. Killua looked at the sad girl and sighed. He'd taken a liking to the girl and for some reason couldn't stand to see her upset.

"Excellent job, everyone! Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in the Briska Forest Park. So I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you." Satotz said and marched away. Everyone turned to look at the huge gate that was opening.

It revealed in the distance a girl with green hair on a small couch and a large man sitting behind her. "Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" she announced.

* * *

 **Aaaaand cut! Sorry I had to end it right there! But I hope this chapter was pretty interesting for you guys. I revealed a little bit of Lotus's so called 'dark side'. Hopefully that gave you guys a little bit of interests! Here are my comment replies below!**

 **Comment Replies:**

 **supernaturalxaddictz: Whoa. I'm hooked. Great job, author-san! Hope you update soon! I'm really curious to see how the story develops**

 **Me: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! And here's the update that you wanted! Hope that was good enough for you!**

 **Guest: I LOVE this and your idea! Please write more!**

 **Me: Just as you asked, I wrote more. I'm happy that you love my idea! I put much thought into this.**

 **Tsukiox: i like her personality. i'm not a fan of girls who's always being the damsel in distress. i hope you post more chapters soon. i'd love to read more!**

 **Me: I like her personality too. And here's another chapter like you wanted! I'm not a big fan of girl's being damsels in distress either.**

 **Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be here soon! I'm literally watching the episodes as I type, lol, so that I can make sure that I'm not doing anything wrong. Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! GoldenPistolz here with some important news for all my readers.**

 **I've made a new account called Goldenmaze and I've written one story on it that's done really well. I plan to rewrite this story so don't be amazed if I change some things about the Lotus. I'm thinking about changing her name too. I'll try to be as quick as possible with the rewrite and I'm sorry that this wasn't an update for the story.**

 **See you later!**


End file.
